


That Fire, Ablaze

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k18 [28]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, Rare Pairings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: (ia menginginkannya, kobaran api yang makin membesar itu)





	That Fire, Ablaze

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Dynasty Warrior series (c) KOEI  
> \- prompt (yang sebenarnya buat inktober) (c) pensurfing

Api tidak cocok dengan es.

 

Api membuat es mencair. Api mengembalikan es ke wujud awalnya, melemahkannya, _menghancurkan seluruh usahanya_.

 

Namun api yang berkobar itu menarik perhatiannya.

 

Api yang tengah menari di tengah medan perang, menghunuskan kedua pedang ke tubuh prajurit-prajuritnya. Api yang menjadi penyusun strategi utama pasukan Wu belakangan ini—api yang berkobar dan membakar semua yang ada di hadapannya.

 

(ia menginginkannya, kobaran api yang makin membesar itu)

**Author's Note:**

> Entri untuk Drabbletober _Day 28: I Yearn For You._
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca, adakah yang _masih_ nge-ship pair ini kayak saya~? /nangis


End file.
